Opposite Attracts
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede decided to use his latest monster, Oppohammer, to turn Kirby evil. However the plan backfired and Oppohammer turned Dedede and Tiff into their opposites. Dedede becomes a generous king while Tiff turns evil. So Kirby and his friends decided to return Tiff and Dedede back to normal.


Opposite Attracts

It was a peaceful day in Dream Land. Dedede and Escargoon are walking in the throne room.

"Kirby always beats my monsters," said Dedede.

"Maybe you shouldn't put your trust in Nightmare Enterprises," said Escargoon.

"There must be some way to get rid of Kirby," said Dedede. Dedede thought for a moment then an idea came to him. "I've got it," said Dedede. "I'll turn Kirby evil."

Dedede sat on his throne and contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"How can I help you, King Dedede?" asked the salesman.

"I want a monster that will turn Kirby evil," said Dedede.

"We have the monster just for you," said the salesman. "Stand by."

The monster delivery system was activated and a monster showed up. The monster was a gray metallic robot with gray feet and a gray helmet with white curved horns. It has yellow eyes and a yin-yang symbol on its chest. It has four metallic arms with white gloves. Each hand carried a metallic hammer with a yin-yang symbol on the ends of the hammers.

"This is Oppohammer," said the salesman. "We call him that because he turns people into their opposites by zapping them. So if Oppohammer zaps Kirby…"

"Then Kirby will become evil just like me," said Dedede.

The screen turned itself off. Escargoon looked a little worried.

"Sire, are you sure about this?" asked Escargoon. "I thought we're trying to get rid of Kirby."

"Don't worry, once Oppohammer zaps Kirby, Kirby won't be able to stop my monsters," said Dedede.

In the castle's yard, Kirby, Tuff, Fololo and Falala are playing while Tiff is reading a book. Tiff watched Kirby playing and she smiled to herself seeing Kirby having fun. Tiff noticed Dedede and Escargoon coming. Kirby, Tuff, Fololo and Falala also saw Dedede and Escargoon and they stopped playing. Dedede and Escargoon both smirked.

"Kirby, this is the end for you," said Dedede.

"Poyo?" said Kirby. He looked confused.

"What are you up to, Dedede?" asked Tiff.

"I have a monster that will finally get rid of Kirby for good," said Dedede. He turned around. "Come on out, Oppohammer," said Dedede.

Oppohammer appeared out of nowhere. He started throwing his hammers at Kirby. Kirby got hit by the hammers and the hammers return to Oppohammer. Dedede chuckled evilly.

"Sire, aren't we turning Kirby evil?" Escargoon whispered to Dedede.

"Oh we are, but first I'm going to have some fun with Kirby," Dedede whispered back.

Oppohammer continued throwing his hammers at Kirby. Kirby's friends saw that Kirby was in danger.

"Kirby run!" said Tiff.

Kirby obeyed. He ran inside the castle. Oppohammer chased Kirby while Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Dedede, and Escargoon followed. In the hallways, Oppohammer was throwing his hammers at Kirby. Kirby dodged the incoming hammers as he continued to run. Kirby and Oppohammer stopped and faced each other. The others had caught up to Kirby and Oppohammer.

"Alright Oppohammer, zap Kirby," said Dedede.

Oppohammer shot a beam from his eyes. However Kirby avoided it. Oppohammer tried to zap Kirby but Kirby avoided the beam. Finally Oppohammer trapped Kirby.

"Kirby!" said Tiff. She pushed Kirby out of the way and she got zapped by Oppohammer. Tiff fainted

"Darn it, Tiff got zapped," said Escargoon.

"Don't worry we'll get Kirby," said Dedede.

Once again Oppohammer tried to zap Kirby but failed. Kirby ran around as he avoided Oppohammer's ray. Kirby was soon in front of Dedede.

"Wait, don't shoot," said Dedede.

But it was too late. Oppohammer shot his beam. Kirby got out of the way and Dedede got zapped by Oppohammer.

"Your Majesty!" said Escargoon.

Dedede fainted. Oppohammer ganged up on Kirby. He was about to hit Kirby when Meta Knight showed up and attacked the monster. Oppohammer ran away.

"Meta Knight, you saved Kirby," said Tuff.

Escargoon went up to Dedede.

"Dedede wake up," pleaded Escargoon.

Dedede woke up. "What happened?" he asked.

"The monster ran away," said Escargoon.

Dedede stood up. "A monster?! We've got to stop it," he said.

This confused everyone.

"Did Dedede say that we have to stop a monster?" asked Fololo.

"Something's wrong with Dedede," said Falala.

Escargoon realized that Oppohammer had turned Dedede into his opposite. "Oh no, Dedede has been affected by Oppohammer's ray," he thought to himself.

Kirby went up to Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby waking up Tiff.

Tiff woke up. However Tiff let out an evil chuckle. Tiff stood up and an evil smile was on her face.

"Um sis, are you alright?" asked Tuff looking worried.

Tiff let out an evil laugh. "Thanks to that monster, I've become evil," she said. "Now I can cause as much trouble as I want and no one will stop me, not even that pink pest." Tiff ran away. "Later losers," she said. Tuff was shocked.

"What happened to Tiff?" asked Tuff.

"I don't know but we can't let Tiff cause trouble around here," said Dedede. "As king, it is my job to protect the town from danger."

"Since when did Dedede care about peace," Fololo wondered with Falala wondering as well.

"Meta Knight, what's going on here?" asked Tuff.

"It seems that both Dedede and Tiff are zapped by Oppohammer," said Meta Knight.

"Oppohammer?" asked Tuff.

"Oppohammer is a special monster that can turn people into their opposites," explained Meta Knight.

"But why would Dedede order a monster like that?" wondered Tuff.

"He was trying to turn Kirby evil," said Escargoon.

"What?!" said Tuff.

"Dedede wanted to turn Kirby evil but Oppohammer turned him and Tiff into their opposites," explained Escargoon.

"So Oppohammer turned Dedede into a generous king," said Fololo.

"While Oppohammer turned Tiff evil," finished Falala.

"We need to find Tiff fast," said Tuff.

Meta Knight nodded. "You go find Tiff while I try to find a cure for Oppohammer's opposite ray," he said.

So Kirby, Tuff, Dedede, Escargoon, Fololo and Falala left the castle.

Meanwhile at Cappy Town, Tuggle was working at his store. Suddenly Tiff broke into the store.

"Tiff, what are you doing here?" asked Tuggle surprised.

"I'm stealing some things," said Tiff.

Tuggle gasped. Then Tiff had hit Tuggle causing him to crash into a wall. Tiff stole some money from the cash register. Then she stole a black biker jacket and a few cans of spray paint. She left the store leaving a surprised Tuggle.

Tiff put on the black biker jacket and she sprayed her hair pink.

"There that will do," she said.

Tiff then went to cause more trouble.

In Chef Kawasaki's restaurant, Cappies are eating their food. Just then Tiff showed up. Everyone was surprised by Tiff's new look. Tiff sat at a table.

"Tiff, what happened to you?" asked Chef Kawasaki.

Tiff did not answer Chef Kawasaki. Instead she glared at him.

"Alright, give me some food," said Tiff.

"Right away," said Chef Kawasaki.

He went into the kitchen and brought back some food. Tiff took a bite and spit it right out.

"This taste terrible," said Tiff. She threw the food at Chef Kawasaki. Then she laughed evilly.

"Tiff, that wasn't nice," said Chef Kawasaki.

Tiff then left the restaurant.

Tiff began causing trouble around Cappy Town. She spray painted houses. One of the Cappies saw her.

"Hey you, stop that," said the Cappy.

Tiff spray painted the Cappy's face. Then she continued defacing the houses.

Cappies began to complain to the mayor.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's an explanation for this," said Mayor Blustergas.

Just then, Tiff aimed a hose and sprayed water at the mayor. Tiff laughed evilly.

"Looks like your all wet," she said to the mayor.

"You stop that right now," said Chief Bookem.

Tiff ran off with Chief Bookem chasing her. Tiff went into the police station. She unlocked the cell and Doron escaped. Chief Bookem saw Doron leaving the police station and chased after him. Tiff left the police station and continued running.

Meanwhile Kirby, Tuff, Dedede, Escargoon, Fololo and Falala are looking for Tiff. They saw Chief Bookem chasing Doron.

"Chief Bookem, what's going on?" asked Tuff.

"I was chasing your sister when Doron was out of his cell," said Chief Bookem.

Suddenly Tiff was driving the mayor's car while the mayor chased after his car.

"Give me my car back," said Mayor Blustergas.

Tiff ran the car right into the gas station. She jumped out of the car right before the car crashed. The car exploded thus burning the gas station.

"My gas station," said Gus horrified.

Tiff ran away laughing evilly.

"My car's destroyed," Mayor Blustergas wept.

"Tiff is acting like a punk," Chief Bookem noted.

"It's not her fault; she's been zapped by a monster," said Tuff.

"A monster?" the mayor said in surprise.

"There's a monster that turns people into their opposites," said Fololo.

"It turned Tiff evil," said Falala.

"It also turned Dedede into a generous king," said Tuff.

Dedede went up to the Cappies.

"Don't worry, we'll stop Tiff from causing any more trouble," he said.

This surprised the Cappies as they knew that Dedede usually doesn't do good deeds.

Suddenly Meta Knight showed up.

"Meta Knight, did you find the cure?" asked Tuff.

"Yes, in order to reverse Oppohammer's effect, Kirby must defeat the monster," said Meta Knight.

"We need to find Oppohammer so that Kirby can defeat it," said Escargoon.

"Wait, you want Kirby to defeat Oppohammer," said Tuff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"Yes, I want Dedede to be back to normal," said Escargoon.

Tuff nodded as he wants his sister to be back to normal too.

"Alright then, let's find Oppohammer," said Tuff.

So Kirby and his friends went searching for Oppohammer. They looked all over the town but they couldn't find the monster. Suddenly the ground shook. Kirby and his friends saw Oppohammer coming towards them. Next to Oppohammer was Tiff.

"Tiff!" said Tuff.

Tiff chuckled evilly. "I knew you would be looking for Oppohammer; so I decided to use the monster to defeat Kirby," she said. She pointed at Kirby. "Alright Oppohammer, get that pink pest," said Tiff.

Oppohammer charged at Kirby. He swung his hammers at Kirby but Kirby avoided the attack.

"Oppohammer is listening to Tiff?" said Tuff.

"Since Oppohammer turned Tiff evil, Tiff is using the monster to attack Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"We've got to help Kirby," said Dedede.

Tuff nodded as he saw Kirby being hit by the hammers throw by the monster.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tuff.

Kirby inhaled one of Oppohammer's hammers and he transformed into Hammer Kirby.

"Go Hammer Kirby," said Tuff.

Tiff smirked. "You won't be able to defeat Oppohammer that easily," she said.

Oppohammer created a hammer and he started attacking Kirby. However Kirby avoided the attack. Hammer Kirby used Hammer Bash on the monster. Then he used Hammer Swing followed by Giant Swing. Oppohammer got hit by the attacks. Finally Kirby used Hammer Throw. Kirby's hammer hits the monster with full fore thus causing the monster to explode. After the monster is defeated, both Tiff and Dedede fainted. They glowed for a brief second. Kirby, Tuff, Fololo and Falala went up to Tiff. Tiff opened her eyes.

"Tuff, is that you?" asked Tiff.

Tuff cheered. "Tiff, you're back to normal," he said.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tuff and Kirby were happy that Tiff was back to normal. Tiff smiled. Then she noticed Dedede waking up.

"Sire, you're alright," said Escargoon.

Dedede looked around. "Where's my monster," he asked.

"Kirby defeated it," said Escargoon.

"What!?" said Dedede.

"You got zapped by Oppohammer so Kirby defeated it," explained Escargoon. "I'm so glad you're back."

Dedede grumbled. "I can't believe Kirby defeated Oppohammer," he said. He turned towards Kirby. "You may have been lucky but I'll be back for you next time," Dedede said to Kirby. He and Escargoon left.

Tiff noticed that she is wearing a black biker jacket and her hair has been dyed pink. "Why am I dressed like a punk?" she asked.

"It's a long story," said Tuff.

Tiff took off the jacket. "Is there any way to wash this stuff off?" asked Tiff.

"I'm sure we'll get rid of that pink dye in your hair," said Tuff.

And so Kirby and his friends left the village and headed back towards the castle.


End file.
